


where my heart belongs

by dokaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokaisoo/pseuds/dokaisoo
Summary: every day jongin is the one everyone admiresevery night he is the one that only he can see
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 8





	where my heart belongs

every day jongin wakes up and refills the coffee machine.  
he would take a walk with his poodles or when he needs it, a run alone.  
and now he needs the run.  
music on, the air is chill but nice enough to handle it, he waves at his neighbour who keeps struggling with that kids playground structure. and the plants. poor dude.  
he smiles at him with pity and jongdae (that's the bland neighbour's name) sights in agreement and smiles back with the same tone.  
sex might be good, jongin thinks, otherwise why he struggles so much to please his wife's wishes?. he turns left. or maybe jongdae is really that kind of person  
a happy husband with kids. or maybe a too nice person only.  
he laughs at his own mind and starts running faster.  
he stops by the 24hr shop. he walks till he gets to the refrigerator with the iced drink he likes for breakfast. the one his wife told him a hundred times its unhealthy, too sugary, and its forbidden in the house.  
he wakes up all the goddamn mornings to refill the coffee machine when only she drinks, and still she never lets jongin be jongin and maybe accept this too sugary drink too.  
on the cashier its mark, he smiles at him and looks at his hand where the bottle is. jongin smiles back and pays.  
if he remembers right that kid is something like a trainee, he's always doing weird moves behind the cashier probably cause he thinks no one its seeing, when actually jongin can, on the refrigerator reflect, its cute tho. he must work half time here. cause when jongin comes here late at night. someone else it's instead.  
he runs to the park and finishes the bottle while sitting.  
a couple passes by and jongin kinda wants to drop the bottle at them. cause he sees them almost everyday too.  
sometimes the boy will be holding her hand and sometimes they'll be almost completely hugging, and mumbling corny stuff. if he looks around he can see he's the only one that is paying attention to them. what a shame of routine is this, if you ask him.  
he wonders when they'll break up so he doesn't have to bump to them anymore. a few months?, maybe till he gets tired of not getting laid, or she gets tired of his lame looking ass.  
its not like he hates love but love its not for him and he hates to see it and remind of it.  
cause what jongin wants its not what he can have,  
its almost lunch time which means he has to go back.  
yesterday she screamed at him again for not sleeping on the same bed since they got married. he first yelled that it wasn't necessary to and she knew it. but then he tried to calm her and said next week he will. after a kiss, that turned to two, that turned to her dropping him on the coach, and ended when she tried to lift his pants down. they returned to the same cycle  
maybe she got used to it by this point cause the lunch its there on the table once again, waiting for him.  
he takes one bowl of rice and laughs at the tuppers with seasonings. cause those are his mothers tuppers, of course it had to be her food again.  
as an actor. he never imagined he would have to be acting his whole life, just to be able to act. whats is that? irony? a must in the industry? to jongin its just bullshit, and a shit of company that has his name under its arm, and wants him to be that person for them, the one that sits and eats his wife food for lunch  
maybe he should had think twice before signing.  
every day jongin goes to work and then returns to work.  
when he sees the tuppers he knows his mother pitties him, she loves him and supports him, but still, sends him food, invites him over all the time, and watches him with that look he knows, she knows , hes not happy.  
'did you fall in love in the filming?' 'what is like to marry the most beautiful woman?' 'are you planning to have kids?'  
on his interviews he would say what they expected. no, love is not it. yes his wife was beautiful, and she tried to be nice as such, sometimes. cause thats what the higher up told them to be like. and yes he once wondered when looking at his nephews and loving caring of them that he could be a great dad.  
but what he haves and what he wants and who he wants it with, are way different.  
and jongin knows, his assigned wife can see that, but different to him, she tries not to act, even tho she should give up.  
almost every night jongin would drive an hour till he gets to un village.  
parks his car, and runs upstairs with chicken and beer on his hands. as unhealthy and greasy as he likes it.  
the door opens and a pair of eyes looks at him and a heartshaped smile shows on his handsome and sharp yet cute face.  
"hi" jongin smiles for the first time without an script and holds the bags higher "can i come in?"  
the boy nods and lets him in.  
when the door closes jongin let the hold of the bags and as he can hear the sound of cans hitting and a surprised stare turning around; he takes him by the shoulders and presses him on the wall. agonizing centimetres away, the guy looks at the floor and then at him, questioning.  
he waited too long all day  
this day was long as ever  
when his lips collides with the others, his heart starts to move on his chest once again, like it hasnt been beating for real till those plump lips landed in his, until those hands landed on his waist bringing him closer.  
jongin broke the kiss, running out of air "kyungsoo" he finally says looking at him fully, foreheads almost glued together  
kyungsoo was as raced as him his eyes wonder to the ground where the cans probably are but doesn't move away "umh, what happ-"  
"i love you" he presses his lips on kyungsoo's again silencing the 'me too' with it  
his own hands go down from the shoulders to the waist, where they stay as he travel with his mouth from kyungsoo's lips to his neck and behind his ear.  
kyungsoo pants and tightens his hold on jongin's waist and without advice it's jongin whos now with his back against the wall.  
jongin stops his kisses and smirks.  
kyungsoo bites his lip "you miss me that much?" his honey voice raged still, his lips were too beautiful now, almost red, jongin craved of them so much.  
"every day" jongin its about to bring him closer but kyungsoo smiles at him and gets down.

jongin sees as kyungsoo starts to collect all the cans inside the bag, and even cleans some chicken that had fallen on jongin's shoes  
"are you kidding?" jongin complains and kyungsoo laughs  
this fucker, this is what he called love? maybe he should rethink twice and become straight as korea wanted him to, at least a practical bi, and maybe bring handsome jongins junior to the world.  
but when he sees kyungsoo there, he can only joke about it, cause he really hate this. he loves kyungsoo and kyungsoo only, he wanted to have and walk around dogs like meokmul who has to stay here with kyungsoo on the unknown, not that ugly rat his wife calls pet. he wanted to hold hands with kyungsoo on the park and maybe sometimes hug tight where even a weird dude could catch them. he wanted to refill the coffee machine for kyungsoo every morning and see him drinking it when hes studying his own actor script like him. jongin wanted to be like jongdae and maybe take care of cactuses for kyungsoo, cause not only sex its good, but because hes happy to.  
kyungsoo holded the again full bags and stood up  
"i cant believe you dropped it" kyungsoo smiled, yet he was judging him  
jongin laughed "sorry" he laughed ashamed  
"so what happened?" kyungsoo took a can and after cleansing it,he handed it to jongin as they took seat.  
"guess" he surped at his beer and smiled  
"what?"  
"they told me something good"  
"they?.. " kyungsoo looked at the sealing and then again at jongin "the company?"  
"when the airing of the drama, you know i have the main role with her, and promotions end.." he looked up, kyungsoo's eyes were expecting "they told me i can end the marriage at least three months after that" jongin smiled big, he felt his face hurting, kyungsoo smiled back but it faded. "what? aren't you happy?"  
"no of course i'm happy" kyungsoo took jongins hand "its just.."  
"i know..." jongin smile faded too at the same thought 'is not like we can be like that anyways' "but you are my real wife still no matter what happens uh?" he tried to joke again to easy the air  
"im not"  
"why?" jongin was faked being offended "we are not boyfriends. we were hanging for.." he counted with his fingers "10 years?"  
"im not your wife cause im not a woman you dumb asshole" he laughed and jongin sighed  
"thats a good point" they laughed, kyungsoo took another sip of beer. his lips shining with the liquid on it  
"so should we? to celebrate" kyungsoo took the chicken bag and looked at jongin. jongin just looked at his lips  
"i think that can wait" jongin stood up and claimed those lips, some sourness from the beer came with them. "what do you want me to do?" he took kyungsoo by the waist  
kyungsoo caressed his cheek for a moment and leaned under his ear "i want you to be mine tonight"  
jongin chuckled and kyungsoo smirked before kissing him with his mouth open. he guided jongin to the bed.  
almost every night jongin came to this  
when the finger under his sensitive and most intimate zone became two, he moaned the name of the one that leaned forward to shut him down with a kiss  
when he nodded it was ok that he could handle it, jongin recorded once again kyungsoo's worried and caring eyes for him on his mind  
when kyungsoo got in, he gasped  
cause sex just like what it was theirs,,,stills hurts sometimes, but love and joy was way more than the hurt. sex wasn't just sex, it was love too  
kyungsoo moaned on his ear.  
he knew were to touch him where to hit it, when to kiss him. it made jongin go to cloud 9 everytime. and the room became a symphony of constant moans and heat, words silenced and others screamed  
kyungsoo knew jongin more than anybody else  
and he knew kyungsoo more than himself.  
on this bed, giving or taking. on the kitchen eating kyungsoo's food or junk food, or the living watching childish or horror movies, or the balcony where they could have a cigarette and a whisky cause life was too hard  
here kyungsoo and jongin didn't had to act  
this was real  
every day jongin would come to meet kyungsoo  
every day jongin comes to meet jongin once again

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the ugly last scene i'm bad at it. i was listening to baekhyun's album and wrote this, sorry baekhyun


End file.
